Two Frozen Hearts
by CherryTea6
Summary: Hans has always felt like the lesser of his brothers-his family has made sure he feels as such. Naturally he wishes to make his mark on the world, and he'll do it however he can. His trip to Arendelle has proven to be one he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am not entirely sure as to how long it would take to get from the Southern Isles to Arendelle and vice versa. I have done research going off of the idea that Hans is from Denmark which has islands so I am making the travel time a minimum of 9 hours.

* * *

><p>Nine hours. Nine hours I've been on the sea, having to tolerate the waves rocking the ship to and fro. You'd think me mad for making this trek, being accustomed to walking on solid ground, on stable floors. But I must be mad to have taken it upon myself to take this trip to the foreign land known as Arendelle. Not long ago, a month or two before I had boarded this ship, my family had caught wind of the coronation of the aforementioned kingdom's soon to be queen. As soon as I had overheard my parents, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles, I knew that I had to attend.<p>

But no, my parents were too invested in sending my eldest brother, Gustav, in their sted. He was the next in line, of course they would want to send him while they cared for the disease-stricken people that were their citizens. The disease itself had claimed some number of lives but seemed to be dying down, the healthier of the citizens taking precautions with the ill. I didn't even attempt to beg my parents to send me in place of my brother, they would have paid me little mind and tell me to return to my studies. As usual they would prove to see me in a lesser light than my older brothers.

Ever since my birth my parents had cast me aside, making me feel unwanted, not planned. I was one too many for them, they already had twelve older sons to look after. My parents always disliked me, I could tell by the way they looked at me as I grew up. Hiding behind the nannies that they had care for me, the two gave any love they could spare to all twelve of my brothers. And the nerve of my mother, loving the children of my father's previous wives more than her own blood. Had I the chance I would see her cast aside for a new mother, one that would show me the love I so deserve. But no...now it is too late for my heart, cast in an eternal freeze. There is no more room for love that was never received.

Oh the irony in my name, too. My mother christened me Hans, meaning 'God is gracious' yet not once has he shown me graciousness before through anyone. I couldn't sit back, watching Gustav taking this chance from me. I'd overheard him bragging to our brothers, saying how he would woo Arendelle's queen and become ruler of the kingdom; it sickened me, angered me greatly. I had to stop him from making me look like the fool that my entire family took me as. I had to make all of them pay.

I had been up late one night in the library, searching for the solution to my problem at the time. I thought of hiring ruffians, pushing him down the stairs, anything to cause him harm. But no, those could all be tied back to me; it was too risky at that point. My studies went well into the morrow, my tired eyes scanned each page for some answer. I had just about given up any hope of succeeding in my plans when I'd stumbled upon a peculiar plant. In large, bold, black letters above the picture read 'Lily of the Valley'. As I read the description I found that all of it was highly toxic and caused many of the same symptom as the illness affecting the people. I remember how strikingly familiar this flower was; then it hit me. I had shut the book and swiftly put it back on the shelf as to keep my plan a secret. I can almost still see the view from the window of the library, so lovely. My eyes fell to the garden located behind the castle. The plant was readily available for me, oh what luck it was! That garden contained the plant that would offer me the chance to attend the coronation. I only had to wait a day or two before I could go and collect the plant. My family would have hardly notice my absence, anyways. As far as they knew I could have been tucked away in my bedroom as usual. What fools they all are.

As soon as my chance had arrived I left the castle, using the back gate that led into the private garden. I had simply told the help that I needed fresh air, some time to think. Much like my parents they did not make much of an objection. I remember that day vividly; the cool breeze against my skin, the sun beating down on my ginger hair, it all seemed serene. Had it been any other day I'm sure I would have stayed there in order to escape whatever torment my brothers would inflict upon me. I remember that it wasn't long before I'd found the lily hidden away behind some other plants. Oh, how beautiful it looked, even now I can see the blood red berries that were adorned on it. From then on it was much of a blur. I plucked the berries, brought them inside and mashed them up until they were a fine paste. I cannot remember how much I had put in Gustav's tea, though, that is still much of a blur. But it wouldn't have been over an hour later that a maid would find him retching on the floor, gagging on his own vomit. I truthfully had only intended to make him far too ill to attend the coronation, really. I had no intention of actually...killing my brother. Yet I find no regret or sadness over it.

I can still hear the sobs of my parents and brothers, the sting in my eyes from my crocodile tears, it was almost too much for me. Almost. I still had time before the day of the coronation, and a plan had already formulated in my mind. Why do as my brother planned? That would only look suspicious, getting me caught quickly. Instead I would repeat the process over again, poisoning the queen myself and taking the throne for myself. Looking back to it now, it seems rather foolish, yes. Yet I have this feeling deep within my soul that it would work. I just needed to gain the trust of the queen, perhaps having her sign a treaty that would enlist the youngest son of the Southern Isles to replace her if something unfortunate happened to her. But the plan would fully come together soon enough. It was still rather odd how easy it was to convince my parents to allow me to go in honor of my brother. Even my brothers were shocked when they had heard. The corner of my lips turned up, a smile formed. How foolish they all were, they would soon see that it was a poor choice made during a grieving state. All I had to do was act noble, saying that it was what Gustav would have wanted. I do suppose it did help that the two were emotionally vulnerable. Such petty emotions they displayed. How weak of them to express sadness for that boorish brute.

Noise outside of my cabin caused me to retreat from my fond memories. A knock on my cabin door sounded and I pushed myself up. Walking to the door, I pulled it open, greeted by a rather tall and able-bodied man. "We've arrived in Arendelle, Prince Hans. Shall the men take your items to the inn?" I held back a grimace, hating the idea of staying inside an inn with drunken bastards. "Ah, no need, I've actually grown quite fond of the cabin! But if it wouldn't be too much could you have Sitron readied for a ride? I'm sure the old boy's gotten quite tired of being on a boat, need to give his legs a good stretch." I looked passed the man to my horse, Sitron; such a loyal creature he is. Much better than any person he'd talked to. I looked back to the man and he nodded, swiftly running over to place a saddle and bit on him. I'd hardly left this cabin in the nine hours I'd been aboard; I've never been one for walking on a moving transport. But now I could get off this ghastly thing and put Sitron to good use.

Not long after I had requested, Sitron was brought to me and I was handed his reins. I gently pet his snout and gave him a smile. "Sorry for not visiting, my friend. I'm not really meant for the sea." Sitron gave me a whinny, lightly pressing his nose into my palm, seeming grateful to be at my side again. Such a needy creature. "Now I'm guessing you're dying to get off of this boat and stretch your legs out. Come on, boy, let's go look around Arendelle." Ignoring any protests of the men and guards who escorted me here, saying I would need a chaperon, I mounted Sitron and he quickly trotted down the ramp and onto the dock.

"No need to worry boys, we'll be back before you know it!" I shouted to the men still aboard. What fools they all were, always treating me like a child. I could definitely navigate my way through Arendelle. Clicking my tongue, Sitron began to walk to the shore. I could easily tell how happy he was to get off that ship, he was walking wherever he pleased! "Come on now, boy. This way." I tugged on the reins and he obeyed, huffing air out of his nostrils. As we went through the town, I could just tell that I wanted to rule this beautiful country. Why, it far bested my own country! I became so invested in gawking at the beauty of Arendelle that Sitron had went of on his own, acting as a guide for me in this unfamiliar land. It wasn't until he stopped abruptly that I came to my sense. It wasn't until the voice of a young woman sounded that I realized the damn beast bumped into someone. This was certainly not how I wanted the plan to occur.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!" A female voice cried out, followed by the sound of someone stumbling backward and landing against something solid-most likely wood. Before I could even think I saw Sitron's hoof inside a rowboat, preventing it from dropping into the water with the woman inside. She spoke up, her voice sounded rather annoyed. "Hey!"

As soon as I saw the woman-she seemed younger, perhaps seventeen or eighteen-I found words coming out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry, a-are you hurt?" By her dress I could assume she was of some importance-it seemed far to intricate to belong to a commoner-perhaps the daughter of some Lord here. I certainly couldn't have a bad impression on her if this were the case. One bad impression could foil my plan if I wasn't careful.

To my surprise her expression softened, becoming quite embarrassed-perhaps enamored-and she let out a nervous laugh. "Hey...uh, ye-no, no. I'm, I'm okay." It seemed I got lucky this time, although it really was no surprise that her mannerisms changed when she had caught sight of me; I always did find that young ladies of the court or the daughters of lords acted similarly around me back home.

"Are you sure?" I replied, worry in my voice. I swung my leg back and over Sitron's rear, dismounting to get a closer look at this young woman. She seemed fetching in her own way, though clumsy-and the seaweed that had landed on her head did nothing to enhance her features. I stepped forward and into the boat, listening to her speak.

"Yeah, I-I...I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great...actually."

Of course. She was acting just like the young women back in the Southern Isles, stammering and blushing. Just another girl who was easily flustered by a pretty face.

I feign a sigh of relief and smile at her, lending her my hand. "Oh... Thank goodness." She stared at me for a short moment before taking my hand to stand up. If she was indeed a daughter of a Lord then I could definitely use this to my own advantage. I stare back at her for a moment before speaking, acting slightly worried about not introducing myself. "Oh! Ah...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." I give her a polite bow, waiting for her response. However, what she said next was not something that I expected.

She curtsies slightly and speaks. "Uh, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

I felt surprise and shock shoot through my body, almost in disbelief as I speak to her. "Princess?" Was this the one who would become queen? Yet, she looked too young. Despite my doubts, I spared no hesitation and dropped to my knee, kneeling before her. "My Lady." I heard a nicker from Sitron and soon felt the boat tilting. The stupid beast must have taken my kneel as a sign to kneel himself. Cursed animal, I knew I never should have taught him that gesture.

The tilting stops and I find myself over Princess Anna, who seems quite flustered with her words. "Uh, hi." Suddenly I feel us being jerked back, a 'Whoa' escaping my throat; Sitron must have put his hoof down to keep us from falling.

It took me only a split second to realize that Princess Anna was on top of me as a result of the sudden motion. "Oh...boy..." Despite how much I loathed it, I had to keep this act up. Each word left a bitterness in my mouth every time I had to utter them. She pushed herself up, giving a short, embarrassed laugh. "This is awkward, heh..." The princess pushes herself up and moves off of me, her face too close for my own comfort. Yet I pressed on, not daring to ruin this opportunity.

She began speaking again, as if to correct herself quickly to avoid insulting me. "Not 'you're awkward', but just 'cause...we're, I'm...awkward. You're gorgeous." There it was again, that stuttering and girlish whimsy that made my stomach churn. A second after she uttered those words, she seemed to be taking them back. "Wait what?" Instead of pressing her on it like I'd expect any of my elder brothers to do, I change the subject quickly.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse." Not that it was my fault entirely, even if I had gotten lost in the sightseeing of what I would make my future kingdom. "And..." I added. "...for every moment after." Surely this would get me on her good side. This girl seemed the type to apologize for all hiccups in her life, something I could reflect to gain her trust. I suppose I could describe myself as some sort of mirror, able to copy the movement and personality of those I face. Throughout my childhood it had proved quite useful with the nannies.

As expected, she quickly tries to fix things. "No, no, no! It's fine! I-I'm not that Princess. I mean...if you hit my sister Elsa it would be yeesh!" She moved around me, her hands moving about as she talked. I never liked that in a person-talking with their hands-it was distracting and, to be frank, annoying beyond belief. She continued talking, moving closer to Sitron. "'Cause, y'know..." When she turned to be face to face with Sitron, she recoiled slightly, gasping a bit in surprise. She relaxed and smiled at him, placing a hand under his chin and scratching it. "Hello." Sitron let out a whinny, expressing his happiness with the attention.

Princess Anna turned back to me and shrugged her shoulders to punctuate her words. "But..." She stepped outside of the boat, myself staying in place as she continued. "Lucky for you, it's just me." She shrugged again, smiling a little in my direction. I let out a chuckle, and slightly furrowed my brow to feign confusion as I spoke. "Just you?" Her reply was wordless, just a smile and a soft laugh. Perhaps this young woman-Princess Anna-could be my ticket to becoming King of Arendelle.

Silence fell between us, broken by the sound of bells. Her gaze didn't break away from me until a few seconds after they had sounded. Her expression of infatuation changed to one of a rabbit before it scurried off. "The bells...the coronation." She started to back up in a panic. "I...I-!" She bumped into a post behind her and moved around it, lifting her hands up to rest in front of her. "I better go-I have to go!" She pointed her index fingers behind her. "I better go, uh.." She turned around to leave, but looked back to me. "Bye!" Princess Anna continued on her way and I lifted my hand up, waving goodbye to her.

To anyone unaware of my plan-of my true self-the look on my face would be one of infatuation. But truthfully, I was relieved-relieved to find a way to set my plan into action.

I could feel the weight of the boat giving, tilting back. Confused and suspecting, I looked to Sitron whom had raised his hoof to mimic my wave. The stupid animal... "Oh no..." The boat creaks against the brick of the ground, a sound of distress escaping my throat as the boat fell with me. In what felt like an instant, I was submerged in the water, the boat having flipped over and fell atop me, bottom-up. I swam up and broke the surface of the water, spitting out the salty liquid that replaced the bitter taste the words that I spoke moments earlier had left as I lifted up the boat to see my surroundings. Gasping a bit for air, I relaxed and looked up. I could see Princess Anna running off towards the gates in the distance. I cracked a small smile as I watched her. This would be too easy.

* * *

><p>I took my seat within the church, making it in time to find a spot near the front. Much to my dismay, I was sopping wet still. It had been clear that I wouldn't have had enough time to go back to the ship and change, let alone make it to the coronation freshly dressed. If that foolish horse of mine had allowed me to step out of that damn boat then I could have attended dry and presentable. I thanked the heavens that my parents weren't here to see this. They'd probably send me back home, saying I had made a fool of myself in front of everyone. I felt grateful that they were too busy grieving over the loss of my brother and caring for the sick kingdom.<p>

In fact, if this fat slob wasn't laying on my shoulder as if it were some pillow he could use as he slept I wouldn't even be this upset over my current appearance. It took much of my will to not push the man off of me, I would have to put up with this disgusting fool drooling on me during the coronation.

Any noise that was in the church soon silenced, the soon to be Queen, whom I had learned was named Elsa, had walked in, walking towards the steps to become the new ruler of Arendelle.

She was far more attractive than Princess Anna, whom was standing next to the Priest. Anna and I met eyes and she waved a little at me. As anyone in my position would do-anyone not putting on an act-I waved back. My eyes returned to the eldest sister, carefully analyzing her every movement as best I could. She seemed fidgety, clearly nervous; perhaps she was nervous about becoming Queen? Yet...it seemed to be more than that. Elsa seemed very stiff and reserved. I remember hearing about what prompted the need for Elsa to become Queen; apparently when the two sisters were younger, the King and Queen were headed to a wedding when a storm capsized their ship. Both were said to have died and I would not fight that conclusion. It would make sense as to why Elsa was so scared looking; an event like that was likely traumatic for her.

As Elsa reached for the Sovereign's Orb and Sceptre, I noticed something peculiar. Gloves? How odd, especially in summer. And when I saw the priest softly speaking to her, I could see her hesitation in removing them. Perhaps it was something about dirt? To my knowledge, an aversion to dirt was something that many people had.

Choosing to ignore it, I continued to watched the ceremony. Elsa seemed...tense as she held onto the orb and sceptre, her eyes glancing at her hands every so often as the priest spoke. I furrowed my brows, trying to focus on the items in her grasp. Then something caught my attention. Was that...?

The priest finished the coronation, naming Elsa the new Queen. Just as quickly as it was over, I saw the new Queen hurrying to put down the items and desperately pulling her gloves back on before she relaxed at last.

I nudged-quite hard-the man to me next with my elbow in order to rouse him. I could hear him snort with surprise, feeling his weight finally removed from my shoulder.

I was sure I saw something.

I put on a smile as I rose, applauding for the new Queen. What I saw kept itching at the back of my mind. When in her grasp...I swore I saw ice forming on the orb and sceptre. Perhaps it was nothing. I chuckled, pushing the thought aside; my eyes were clearly playing tricks on me.

After the coronation had ended I didn't hesitate to return to my ship. The feeling of wet clothes sticking to my skin had gone far past irritation. As soon as I had entered my cabin I shed the sopping wet clothes from my body, tossing them aside.

Looking at them with disgust, I turned to the dresser and opened the drawer where a set of towels were kept. I grabbed the first one I saw and began to dry off my body, my bare skin still wet from the fall into the ocean. How I was still this wet escaped me, it had been over an hour already since that.

As the soft towel dried every inch of water I could find, I thought to myself. Just what would I do next? I feel foolish to have let myself dive into this plan with only bits and pieces of it, I had too much excitement with this opportunity. I grumbled to myself, placing the towel on my hair and ruffling it dry. Such a fool...a stupid fool!

My movements stopped for a moment, my eyes catching my reflection in the mirror. I removed the towel slowly and took lithe steps towards the mirror. My feet stopped when I was about half a yard away from the glass surface, my eyes staring at the reflection of my naked body. "A fool..." I heard myself say, followed by a short and empty chuckle. How could a fool even get this far? Luck? I shook my head and finished drying my hair squeezing out the last drops of water in it. "No...no fool could ever get this far."

I dropped the towel on the floor, eyes never breaking from the gaze of my own reflection. I reached out and touched the mirror, thinking to myself. Princess Anna seemed like a true fool...if I killed her now then it would be one less problem to deal with.

I shook my head; no, that would never work. I would be hunted down, clearly. Murder would have to wait. My hand left the glass' surface and fell to my side. The best course of action was something I was hoping to avoid; marriage.

A treaty I could handle, something I could take advantage of, but marriage? Marriage was something I didn't want to do ever in my life, at least not permanently. Yes, I could marry Elsa and kill her to rule alone, stage an accident. Then there would just be Anna to take care of. But clearly Elsa was not one who I could easily woo or trick into marrying me. She was too closed off-nobody was going to get anywhere with her-I could just tell from how she acted in the church. Anna, however...yes, Anna could be easily won over and manipulated into marriage. She seemed so infatuated with me, it would be no surprise if she was desperate to marry someone, even a stranger-a man she just met.

I saw a smirk on my reflection's face, one I wasn't entirely aware I was making. It looked like my plan was starting to come together now. All I would have to do is marry Anna, then stage an accident for Elsa's death. Once Elsa was out of the way Anna and I would become the new Queen and King. And after waiting for some time, earning the trust of the kingdom...I would poison Anna. With patience I will become King. Then I'll be respected at last, no longer perceived as a fool.

The time of the coronation party was drawing nearer, my chance to put my plan into action nearly within my grasp. Of course, the first step would be easy: get inside the castle and find Princess Anna. The next step, however, might prove difficult. Were Anna truly desperate as she seemed then it would be easy. If she were not, though...that would just provide an obstacle I would have to overcome through time.

As I mulled in my own thoughts, I sat upon Sitron; escorts were leading me towards the castle gates and I hardly noticed when we entered the gates. It was the sound of one of my escorts that tore me away from my thoughts. "Prince Hans, we're here."

I cleared my throat and smiled, giving the man a nod. "Ah, yes, thank you for your work." I dismounted from Sitron and watched as he was brought to the stables before turning to enter the castle. I lightly placed a hand on the hilt of my sword which rested in the sheath hanging from my side. My thumb lightly ran along the handle before I let my hand drop to my side. On to the first step in the plan.

It was no trouble getting inside the castle, just a name check and being directed to the ball room. For the time being, I acted as a wallflower, scanning the room slowly to see who was attending. I noticed a rather short old man, rather familiar I might add. With some quick thinking I recognized who he was. He was the Duke of Weselton, and if I was correct he attended a party not too long ago in my own kingdom. I can still remember how he made a fuss over the pronunciation of his Kingdom, it often being called-

"Your majesty, may I present to you the Duke of Weasel Town." A voice sounded.

The whiny voice of a rat-no, a weasel-of a man quickly followed. "It's Weselton! Eherm...Weselton, your majesty."

I chuckled, yes that was it. Weasel Town. And such an appropriate mispronunciation, too, from what I've seen and heard. The Duke surely proved that at the last party he attended-the one hosted by my kingdom, of course. Such a mistrusting, arrogant old man, always coming up with conspiracies and trying to weasel himself into other people's business. And it seemed he was doing that just now.

I hadn't failed to notice Princess Anna standing next to Queen Elsa when the Duke was introduced. Now it seemed that he was dancing with Anna, trying to pry answers out of her. Instead of asking to cut in for a dance, I simply stood there and watched, grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray carried by a servant that passed by.

Watching the Duke's erratic movements he called 'dancing' was certainly the show. Really, he looked like he had gotten a hold of some sort of intoxicant and was just flailing about. And as soon as their dancing had started, it ended.

Princess Anna was clearly exhausted, possibly sore from the dance. I thought about approaching her now, being introduced to the Queen, but quickly decided against it when I saw the two interact. It seemed like the two were arguing, something I was all too familiar with myself. As I lay in wait, I pondered just what it was they were arguing about. I wasn't about to pry Anna about it of course, that would just limit my chances of marrying her. Instead I would just act oblivious, like I never saw the entire ordeal.

As soon as I saw Anna walking into the crowd, I began moving. Pushing people aside-gently-I kept my eyes on her and ignored any attempt at conversation. Her movement changed, arms starting to flail a bit as she teetered and fell back. I quickly pushed through the few people in front of me, my arm darting forward and quickly grasping Anna's hand to stop her from hitting the ground. "Glad I caught you." I said with a chuckle, pulling Anna up. She sounded rather relieved when she greeted me with my own name, glad that I could attend. Another tray passed by and I set the glass on it before pulling Anna in. Without hesitation, I began to dance with her. Lucky for me, she made no objections.

The evening passed by rather quickly, Princess Anna and I spending the time dancing and talking to each other. So far it seemed my plan was going perfectly; by the look on Anna's face I could see she was starting to trust me more and more. I could feel my heart racing as I spent time with her, not out of love, no; I no longer feel that for anyone. The excitement I felt, it was for how perfectly my plan was going. No interruptions, no obstacles-yet. The next part would prove how difficult it could be.

We eventually made our way to the balcony to escape the crowd, the members of the party growing as the night went on. We laughed as we closed the doors to have a private talk, free of too much noise. The taste of chocolate was still in my mouth, having found it actually quite delicious-but nothing compared to the sandwiches here, of course. Those were quite a delicacy, even for such a food.

Anna and I both sat down to rest, the both of us quite tired from the activities going on inside. I exhaled and let my shoulders relax-both to make it look like I was letting my guard down and to rid myself of any aching that I felt. This young woman was surely a handful, very energetic. At one point I even found myself questioning if I should really attempt to marry her.

My thoughts were cut off by Anna's voice. "So, Hans...do you have any siblings?"

I felt a pang of hatred in my chest. How I hated that question, and with the current situation I had caused back at home... I cleared my throat, finding myself starting to speak. "Yeah, I actually have twelve older brothers." _Eleven. I have eleven brothers now._

I could see the surprise in Anna's face, her brows shooting up and her eyes wide with bewilderment. "Twelve?" It wasn't too surprising to see that sort of reaction. It could be explained simply enough, though. My father married three times, and I was born of his third and current wife.

I nodded. "Yes, twelve. I can't begin to explain what it's like, either. In fact, three of them acted like I was invisible, literally. For two years." The annoyance was apparent in my voice, the memory of those two years still angered me today.

"That's horrible." I heard Anna say. Of course she would say that, they all did.

I let out a small laugh and leaned back. "It's what brothers do."

Anna replied almost immediately. "And sisters." I, of course, never had any sisters so my experience with them is next to nothing. Yet something about what Anna said piqued my curiosity, and she gave her answer without me even having to ask. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little but then..." She paused for a moment, looking confused and slightly upset, before continuing. "...one day she just...shut me out and...I never knew why." Her gaze fell and I found myself...perplexed.

Her explanation only caused more questions to rise up inside me. What had happened between these two? Perhaps an accident? If it was one then it certainly would be a laugh if it had something to do with what I thought I saw at the coronation. But of course, that was just me seeing things, it had to be.

The silence between us only lasted a few seconds before I reached for her hand and gently took hold of it. "I would never shut you out."

Anna slowly looked up at me, a smile forming. "Okay, can I just...say something crazy?"

I gave her a smile, the feeling that I was reaching my goal easily starting to fill my chest. It felt warm, but not enough to defrost my heart. "I love crazy."

Time almost seemed to stop, I was questioning reality as I saw the face of a excitable young woman change. Anna...Anna was no longer the happy young woman I thought she was. Before me seemed to be a completely different person from before, it was almost like...looking in a mirror. That same bitterness that consumed me all those years was in her ice cold blue eyes, the same loneliness. I felt my heart stop when she leaned forward, her voice-barely above a whisper-carried over to my ears and sent a chill down my spine. "I'm going to kill Elsa so I can rule Arendelle."

As if by some sort of magic, I could feel the mask I put on start to melt off. The cold smirk I grew to know, the bitterness returning to my green eyes. I finally could wear my true face.

I only replied with six simple words. "That's what I was gonna say."


	3. Chapter 3

Shock. It was shock that I was experiencing right now. Not seconds earlier did Anna-this young woman who I had thought to be a fool-had said the thing I expected least from her. The words continue to echo within my head.

'_I__'m going to kill Elsa so I can rule Arendelle.'_ It kept echoing and echoing, bouncing off the walls in my head that was my skull.

I felt stupid about how I had responded-saying that I was going to say the same thing-realizing how I could have used this against her. But no, I allowed myself to remove the mask I wore for years, all for this...reflection of myself.

No. No she wasn't a reflection. This was all happening, not a dream-nor a nightmare-all of it was truly happening. I felt so...elated. This was something I never would have expected but it still begged the question to arise from my mouth.

"Why kill Elsa?" My voice was hushed, quiet enough so only Anna could hear. I searched her icy eyes-oh they were truly frozen!-for answers. Excitement and ecstasy was bubbling up inside of me, my mind whirring with questions, parched and thirsty for answers. Anna laughed softly; it chilled my very core.

"I feel you already know the answer. From what I can tell, Prince Hans..." Her grip tightened on my hand, almost too tight. "You and I are very alike." Anna tilted her head to the side in a childish manner, her smile playful and dainty. Yet those captivating eyes...they practically screamed her resentment for the Queen.

"Oh, but I'd much rather hear it word for word, my dear." A dark chuckle escaped my throat. This young woman, this Princess, she was so foolish to trust me so easily, even like this. Perhaps it wasn't too late to use this against her, I could still trick her despite this...interesting development. "You see...I would much rather hear about why you plan this, what made you hate your sister so much you'd be willing to kill her." I made my stance quite clear, not willing to let this chance slip by.

Anna pouted softly and slouched a bit. It was like she was toying with me. "But I told you already." Her expression quickly changed, no longer childish and now stern. "Or perhaps you weren't listening?"

I smirked, finding this Princess Anna much more enjoyable than the perky, energetic brat she led people on to believe. "Oh believe me, I was. And perhaps I could let word out to the party goers?" I jested, shaking my head with a short laugh. "But really..." I rested my elbow on my knee, propping my head up with my hand. "Is it all just because she left you alone? To be scared and have no family to turn to? Especially after the death of your parents?"

I can easily see that I drove a nail into her. Anna had flinched when I spoke, yet instead of snapping back at me she smiled and laughed. That laugh...for some reason it frightened me but at the same time filled me with a sense of zeal. This woman continued to astound me with every word she spoke.

Her laughter died down and she gazed right into my eyes. "Oh, but Hans. You certainly know what it's like to be ignored, don't you? I could see it, even with that facade you wear." I rose a brow, again perplexed by her.

"Oh you really don't realize it, do you? You have yet to realize how much the eyes can tell a person." Anna had leaned forward as she spoke, leaving her face centimeters away from mine. "The eyes are the window to the soul, after all."

'_My eyes? Had they been so obviously bitter from the start? But he swore he perfected it...nobody ever suspected a thing, right?'_

I narrow my eyes at her, searching her's for an answer. "You certainly can't be telling the truth. If my eyes gave everything away then how on Earth would I be here? You truly know nothing of what I have gone through to get here." I spat at her, anger boiling in my chest. This woman, she makes me go from amazement to anger with such simple words. I can see through her lies, it's all too clear that she is playing some sort of game with me. Nobody could see through my disguise before yet she was able to penetrate it with a single gaze and statement! "Tell me. The truth."

A laugh. That's her reply. A laugh. What sort of fool did she take me for?! It was taking every fiber of my being not to throttle her right now. I glared at her neck, imagining my hands around them and my grip tightening. I wanted to see her very life drain from her, those eyes that captivate me even to this very moment to dull and become empty. How dare she treat me of all people like a fool!

Reality seemed to warp again, as if I was in no control of anything that was happening. Anna had her hands on my wrists and was slowly bringing my hands up to her throat.

"Go ahead." Her voice hit my ears like icicles, so pointed and cold. "I can just tell that you want to end me. It's written all over your face, my dear."

My fingers wrapped around her neck but did not squeeze. Oh, believe me I truly do wish to wring her neck! But those eyes only reflect myself.

The bitterness. The resentment. The loneliness. I cannot bring myself to remove such familiar feelings from her cold eyes. I removed my hands, and turned my head away from her for a moment, regaining control over my being. Anna had managed to anger me, cut deep into my brain in just mere minutes. No...I cannot kill this woman.

Not yet.

Anna pulls me out of whatever trance I had fallen into, her hand cupping my cheek to turn my face towards her. "Really, Hans. If it takes a little lie to make you snap, then what hope do you have of achieving your goal on your own."

I stare at her silently, unable to speak. Again, I find myself searching her face for answers. All I see is a woman. A woman ready to risk everything for revenge.

"Now, I can already imagine just why you want to become king. Thirteenth in line with no hope of becoming heir. The only possibility of ruling a kingdom being marriage." She spoke as if she knew everything, but I knew things that she could only wish to know. News of my brother's death has yet to leave the kingdom, the entirety of my family too distressed by his death and too busy with a half-dead country.

I finally manage to speak, my voice bitter and laced with the hatred I felt for the woman in front of me. "A lie is what I live, is it not? As do you. Say what you want but that little outburst was just a fluke. Never before have I met a woman so...determined as you. I can tell that you can see how alike we are Anna." I push her hand away, my voice lowering significantly. "We both know what it's like to be pushed aside, that is obvious. Seen as insignificant, not worthy of anyone's time. Even now the ones who are supposed to care for us cast us aside, too busy with themselves to invest any of their time on us."

I grit my teeth, speaking through them. "You and I are more alike than I want. And believe me, I won't hesitate to cut your pretty little throat if you dare to cross me."

Threats. That's all it boiled down to now, was it? I cannot remember the last time I had been so truly agitated by a person that I threatened to end their life. Yes, I wished to kill Anna in the beginning, but now I wanted her to suffer.

Silence fell between us. It was agonizing, neither of us speaking to the other. It felt as though hours went by-even if the clock tower nearby said it was much less-before Anna finally spoke. "So. I trust you already have a plan?" She didn't let her eyes meet mine, and I was grateful not to feel her eyes boring through me like a drill.

"The plan was to marry you. I was quite hoping that you were as desperate as you led on to be." I looked away from her towards Arendelle. Even at night it was beautiful.

Anna laughed again, but softer and not as amused. "Despite the little...obstacle that I've brought up, I certainly can't see why that can't still be a part of it."

I glanced to her, not turning my head. This woman seemed to be all over the place, perhaps she really was energetic. I chuffed softly before rolling my shoulders. "Oh? Are you suggesting we go up to the Queen right now and ask for her blessing?" I didn't expect that to be the answer; it was foolish nonsense. It was quite obvious what the answer would be: a flat out no.

"Yes, but only if we wish to fail. I'm thinking more along the lines of one week visits every month. Tell my darling sister that we've taken a liking to each other-however untrue that is-and wish to form an agreement with your parents for these monthly visits."

She spoke of this idea as if it were nothing, so casual and off-handed. Anna continued to make my mind make sharp turns into dead ends, only to crash right through them. This plan, though, it certainly did make sense. "Yes...that may actually work. Of course, the only issue being persuading both my parents and your sister."

I saw her shrug, leaning back slightly. "As long as we make it clear that we are just 'testing the waters' before a decision is made, everything should work out. And if it doesn't there is still the reward of good relations with the kingdoms."

It astounded me how quickly she had come up with this. I could hardly see the cogs in her head working as she thought, so reserved and calm. It was...I can't even understand this loathing that she made me feel. But...it truly was the best course of action.

"Very well." I conceded, although reluctantly. I pushed myself up and straightened myself out, tugging at the bottom of my coat to remove any small wrinkles. "Better now than never, wouldn't you agree?" I cleared my throat and offered her my hand which she took. "Should this fail I will throw you off this very balcony."

Anna just smiled, hooking her arm with mine. "If you try so much as do that I'll pull you down with me." Her hold on my arm tightened, rather painfully. This woman just continued to confuse me more and more; I hated it.

"Dually noted." Without another word we opened the door and ducked into the crowd.

* * *

><p>As Anna and I directed ourselves through the crowd, I felt a lump forming in my throat. I couldn't have been nervous, could I? No, no, impossible. This would go like I...like we planned. Even so, the lump in my throat seemed to feel bigger by the time we had reached Queen Elsa.<p>

Anna was the first to speak up, the bubbliness in her voice returning. "Ah, Elsa! Ehrr, I mean...you're majesty." She gave a quick curtsy to her sister, my eyes flicking from Anna's face to Elsa's. "May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

I bowed, and as soon as I spoke I could feel the lump in my throat fading. "Your majesty it is truly an honor." _But it would be more of an honor to kill you._

"Welcome, Prince Hans. I hope you are enjoying the festivities." Her reply is short, her voice smooth and somewhat collected, her voice only faltering a little.

Once I have straightened up, I see a faint smile on the Queen's face.

'_Queen? She hardly even looks the part.' _

In her eyes I see worry appear and I notice that they are far from focused on our faces. I follow her eyes to find she had noticed how Anna's arm is linked with mine. It already feels like Queen Elsa is on the verge of saying no.

'_Such a pathetic woman, not even waiting to hear what her own blood has to say.' _

To break the short silence, I speak up. "We do realize that this is rather sudden, but Princess Anna and I, we-"

"We've really taken a liking to each other!" Anna cut me off, displaying a sort of quirkiness that I have learned is far different from the actual thing.

The worry in Elsa's eyes seems to grow and I can see her working her jaw. "And...you two just met today, yes?" In the corner of my eye I could see Anna nodding excitedly.

"Yes, but we have so much in common! We both thought that this really could be something between us, right Hans?" I could feel Anna's eyes on me, praying she doesn't try to drill a hole in my skull with them.

I nod, a big smile adorned on my face. "Yes, and we were hoping that with your permission that-" I stop as soon as I see Elsa hold her hand up. Does she truly think that we were asking for her blessing? How foolish, she doesn't even trust her own sister to make a wise decision.

"Please...tell me you're not asking me to give you two my blessing." I could hear the annoyance in the Elsa's voice, the worry and distrust.

Anna and I both laugh, putting on a show for whomever is listening. "Oh, no no, your majesty. Of course not. We've only just met today!" I chortle, shaking my head a bit as I spoke.

I can see the relief wash over Elsa along with embarrassment. '_Yes, feel like the fool you are.'_

"Oh thank goodness." She continues. "Do forgive me, it's been a stressful day. Please...do continue."

I look to Anna quietly asking if she wanted to ask, only to get a quiet 'No, you ask her." The act seems flawless to me, I feel like we actually do look like two people who have taken a liking to one another. I clear my throat and look to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, we would like to ask for your permission to form an agreement between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, allowing us to visit one another for a week once a month." The look of discomfort on Elsa's face is truly amusing to say the least.

Unlike Anna, the cogs are clear as day with Elsa. I can see them whirring and struggling, halting and then starting again. It's as if the fool of a Queen couldn't even grasp the simple concept of this request. Then I saw the fear in her eyes. Perhaps the idea scared her.

"Your majesty...if your answer is no, Anna and I...we'd understand. After all, the two of you hardly know me and I doubt that my trust has already been gained."

My words seem to soothe Elsa, calming her down slightly. Just what was she afraid of, though? Arguably she would have reason to fear, a reason that only Anna and I know. Perhaps she is hiding something from everyone that she does not wish to come to light.

Elsa's voice rings like a dented bell, hesitant and out of tune. "Very well...however I wish to speak with the King and Queen of the Southern Isles before a decision is made. I'm sure you two would understand."

Anna started to bounce, I could feel her bobbing up and down on my arm like an excited child. I feel her unhook her arm from mine and watch as she embraces her sister. It seems like such a warm embrace at first, so close and loving, but it doesn't take long for me to see the lack of love. She truly is like me, isn't she? No love left to give and no room to receive. Only hatred to give.

The hatred I give to Anna is perhaps the only thing I can give, and I'm willing to bury her in it. It isn't healthy, I know that. But what is healthy about a man who can only hate? Paired with a woman who holds as much resentment as he does, ready to hate him as much as he will her. It's truly sad, isn't it? Only knowing how to hate. But what is this world without hatred? Without fear and without betrayal? It is nothing.

In my own musings I hardly notice the grip on my hand, the woman pulling me to the middle of the ballroom. I only wish to surround myself with my thoughts right now. Dancing with this stranger is less important to me right now. Anna is less important. I hear the music, it's faint and my mind continues to be elsewhere. I look down at the woman dancing with me, a smile plastered on my face. I slowly begin to come back to reality, Anna's cold eyes pulling me from it. I can see her hatred pouring from them. Indifference was nowhere to be found. In her eyes I found something felt towards me. I find myself drawn to her hatred, odd as it may seem.

'_Our frozen hearts will never feel love, that much I can see. Your hate is all I want now.'_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a little over a month since I had last been in Arendelle. After the coronation party had ended I stayed the night on the ship until morning. It actually surprised me that Anna hadn't asked for me to spend the night in the castle. On the other hand, it could have risked our plan being further delayed if her sister said no. Elsa was more than likely to rethink on the agreement that was to be made with Arendelle and my own country.

But no matter, something about staying in the castle felt off putting, as if I would in danger had I slept there for the night. I only stayed there for one day but here I was, back in Arendelle, this time not alone. With me had come my father and mother, the rulers of the Southern Isles. In the nine hours that we were aboard the ship my father made some effort to speak to me, aking me about the princess that had caught my eye. It was an odd change for me, actually seeing my father trying to _be _a father for once. Mother, however, didn't change from her usual self.

Only once did my mother speak to me, and even that one comment was made with little care from her.

'_To think you found a princess that actually finds you worthy of bonding with her.'_

Those words had struck my icy heart, another crack forming on its surface only to be closed up with my distaste for my mother. She had never cared for me, this much I knew while growing up. I knew that she despised me, it was clear in her pale eyes.

But still, what she said continued to bother me well on our way to the castle. Mother hardly spoke kind things to me while I grew up, even when she did she would soon crush any hopes I had about her loving me. Not once did she say she was proud of me. Not once did she tell me that she loved me. Not once has she held me, cared for me like she did my brothers.

I despise her as she despises me.

To much of my disdain, it was her voice that broke through the barrier of ignorance that I put up.

"Hans, we are here. Now get that head of yours out of the clouds and back to reality." Her voice felt like venom in my veins, hushed yet so loud to me. I could never find peace when hearing her speak.

I look up, the castle right in front of us. Odd, it looks so foreign even though I was only here a month ago. I was about to tear my gaze from the castle when something-or rather someone-in a second story window caught my attention: a pale freckled face, strawberry blonde hair with a pale blonde streak in two braids that were draped over small shoulders, and a pair of ice cold eyes that pulled the image together. In a hushed tone, I found myself speaking.

"Anna..."

* * *

><p>The room that we were led to was quite spacious. Although it was decorated rather simply, what stuck out to me the most was how the curtains decorating the windows were closed. As I had observed earlier, it was a rather sunny and warm day, so seeing the curtains drawn was far beyond odd to me.<p>

I redirected my attention to the table that was located in the middle of the room. From what I could see, I would say around twenty people could be seated at it. But for this occasion, only five of the chairs would be occupied.

The servants that had escorted my parents and I to the meeting hall each stood behind a chair, pulling them out for the three of us to sit in. Once we were all seated, I glanced to my parents. My father-curious as ever-was glancing about the room. His curiosity didn't die down with his age, rather it grew as he neared his seventies. It still astounded me how the man was still alive at sixty-eight years old. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he died soon but somehow I felt that wasn't likely to happen.

My gaze shifted to my mother, whom was keeping her eyes forward. No doubt she was growing impatient, even anxious. I knew from the start that she only came to see what sort of foolish girl had agreed to this plan. As soon as she tore her eyes from the walls and looked to me I quickly glanced away. I only remember a few times that I've made eye contact with my mother, and each time I hated it. It was far worse than staring into Anna's-it couldn't even compare! Mother's eyes were nothing like Anna's, nor mine. They held contempt and disinterest; every time I looked into them I could see how much she didn't want me.

I turned my face away from my parents, chewing my lower lip a bit. The silence that hung over us was eerie, I was starting to hear a feint ringing in my ears. I felt slightly stressed, starting to feel like hours were passing as we waited for Princess Anna and her sister, Queen Elsa, to walk into the room. Even as I hear the doors opening I am convinced that it was all in my head. I hate being in the same room as my parents, sitting next to my mother for so long. Even on the ship I had spent my time alone.

I quickly realize that I wasn't hearing things, that the door truly did open. Without sparing a moment's time I stood up, only a second later than my parents had. Both doors to the room had opened and walking in was the Queen.

_Queen, what a laugh._

Her outfit was not much different than the one she had worn the day of the coronation. A different design and cut, yes, but the color scheme was recognizable.

Followed not far behind her was Anna, her hair braided the same way that I had seen moments earlier from outside the castle. Her gown was simple, nothing too elaborate. But really, did that really matter right now? I'm silly to even bother taking in every single detail of her outfit.

As she did at the coronation, Anna waved at me. And as I did then, I returned the wave and smiled. I could feel my mother's eyes boring into me, judging my every move. It felt like this entire exchange would rely on me remaining calm and believable and it truly did.

As Anna and Elsa take their seats, I return to mine, shoulders tense and pushed upright. I can see my parents sitting down from the corner of my eye. I pray that nothing goes wrong during the meeting.

I here Elsa speak up, my attention once again on the two sisters. "King Stefan and Queen Ylva of the Southern Isles, thank you for taking the time to come up to Arendelle to discuss the matter that my sister Princess Anna and your son Prince Hans had brought up. I hope that we didn't invite you at a bad time, though."

Her words made me remember something rather important.

'_Oh no...'_

I can feel my parents looking at me before my father spoke up. "Well, Queen Elsa...we are actually nearing the end of grieving. You see, our eldest son Gustav died a little over a month ago."

I saw Elsa grow anxious, as if she had made a terrible mistake in inviting my parents and I over. And I knew that whatever came could potentially ruin the plan. Now I could not only feel my mother's eyes on me, but Anna's.

"You did not inform them?" Mother's voice sent a shiver through my spine. I couldn't bear to speak as all eyes fell on me. I could feel all the color leave my face, a cold sweat wetting my brow. My heart pounding in my chest, as if it wanted to burst out and lay in a pool of my blood on the table in front of me. If anything I wish for that to happen. This _foolish_ mistake that I had made! I can't do this, I just can't. I find myself staring at Anna, looking at me with knowing eyes.

Anna knew full well that I would do anything to became the King of Arendelle, it was no surprise that she could figure out that my brother's death was caused by no illness. I can't bear looking at her any longer, staring at the table as a way to escape any judgment cast on me.

I hear the sound of footsteps and my head snaps back up; Anna was no longer in her seat. It's only seconds after I see she's gone that a feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. On impulse, I look at the hand and up the arm to see Anna looking down at me. Her expression was one of condolence, one of compassion and understanding. But her eyes said everything for me: I had to come up with an explanation quickly.

Tears start to pool at the corners of my eyes, slowly rolling down my cheeks. My hands quickly cover my face as I bring forth more crocodile tears, my gloves getting wet as I did so. Choking back a fake sob, I force the words out of my mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, mother...father... I-I did plan on telling the Queen but..."I inhaled sharply, my shoulders shaking a bit. "I didn't wish to sadden her on the day of her coronation. It...it didn't feel _right_ to bring sadness to such a joyous celebration. Please...please forgive me for my foolishness."

Silence followed, neither of my parents said a thing and I could only imagine that they think less of me than initially-and even then I'm quite sure that is quite impossible for at least one of them. Nobody spoke, not even Anna. I felt her squeezing my shoulder still; it was starting to hurt. It felt like she was digging talons into me, like a punishment for not mentioning this earlier.

Minutes passed before Elsa spoke up. "Prince Hans...it's okay, I...I can understand why you didn't tell anyone. Please, try to ease yourself. I can have a glass of water brought in for you if you need."

Something about how she spoke made my stomach churn; she spoke as if she knew what I was feeling. Had I been alone I'd laugh, the thought of Elsa believing this farce and knowing what I "felt" amused me.

"Hans, lift your head up now." My mother's voice, cold as ever, commanding me to stop crying like a child. Once again, I shivered, wiping away the crocodile tears as I sat myself up straight. "I...I'll be fine...I'm still rather shaken up by my brother's death...thank you, though." I see Elsa nod in understanding.

_Such a fool._

My father, who had remained silent during my little act, finally spoke up. "Well...we should probably move on to the matter at hand. My son has informed us that he and your sister, Princess Anna, have taken a liking to one another." He looks over to me, as well as Anna who still stood behind me. I slowly reach up and touch her hand, pursing my lips.

"Yes...the two actually asked about the possibility in arranging visits to our respective countries. Ah, how did you put it, Anna?" Elsa looked to her sister. I could see her chewing a bit on the inside of her lip. Nervous, no doubt.

Anna's voice piped up, sounding rather chipper but soft. "Well, Prince Hans and I thought that once a month one of us would visit the other for a week in order to get to know each other and their family more." I spot my mother raising her brow slightly, either intrigued or baffled. "So I would visit the Southern Isles for a week, then the next month Hans would stay here in Arendelle for a week." Her grip on my shoulder loosened a bit, the pressure change causing my muscles to spasm.

"And what if it turns out you and Hans don't decide to marry?" My father inquired as he scratched his chin through the mass of hair he called a beard. Eugh, that thing bothered me to no end with how scraggly it looked.

"If it does come to that then there's still the bond that was built up between our countries. Think of it as forming an alliance whether or not Hans and I get married." Anna's words seemed to echo off the walls, so loud and powerful. I could see my father's attention captured even more because of it.

"Hrm, well I really see no harm in trying...your thoughts, love?" His attention had turned to my mother whom had kept her eyes on Anna and I. Her thoughts were being collected no doubt, trying to choose the best course of action. For a moment I felt that she would say no, putting our efforts in the trash. What she says startles me quite a bit, though.

"I feel that it would be a good opportunity in strengthening the bonds between our countries, so I will allow it."

Quickly, I look to Elsa, whom nods in agreement. This was all going so smoothly. Perhaps my act had worked. Perhaps...Anna truly did lie that night about me being transparent. Yes, she had admitted she was lying back then, but doubts had lingered within me since then.

My performance was flawless.

The next few moments begin to blur as the agreement is made with pen and paper. A scribe was brought in and wrote down the contract as told, noting down that the visits would go into effect two weeks from tomorrow. I remember feeling hypnotized by the quill's movement, then by Anna's icy and bewitching eyes. Oh, if only I could take the quill and drive its tip through them! But alas, that would have to wait.

With the agreement signed, the foolish "Queen" had retreated to her room. Anna, on the other hand, followed us to the dock in order to say our farewells.

As soon as my parents boarded the ship, I felt myself pulled into a hug. Anna had wrapped her arms around me, and to keep up appearances I returned the embrace. "Have a safe trip home, Prince Hans."

I chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'll try."

Anna began to lean in close, her lips by my ear. "And remember..." Her voice fell below a whisper. The words she spoke made my chest tighten, my spine tingling. With our farewells I boarded the ship, her words echoing in my head.

Had I heard right? There was no doubting I did. I gripped the railing of the ship, staring off at the dock as it faded into the distance.

"_Betray me and I'll kill you myself."_


	5. Chapter 5

I hardly remember the trip back to the Southern Isles, Anna's words had just echoed in my mind the entire time.

"_Betray me and I'll kill you myself."_

Just thinking of those words sent a chill down my spine. Was she being serious? Surely she wasn't...or was she? I ponder this question as I enter the gates of the Southern Isles, mounted atop of Sitron, my parents on either side of me only a few paces ahead of me. I dismount Sitron, watching as the servants in charge of the stalls took him to groom. Sometimes I felt that he was treated far better than I.

I hardly try to catch up to my parents, having fallen back from their sides. I didn't even dare step closer, especially not to my mother. My distaste and fear of her is quite clear; if one knew her as I did they would surely see her for the she-wolf she is.

I glance up to them at most, not even feeling their eyes on me for they didn't even speak to me on the nine hour trip back. Of course my father had at least tried to speak to me, but even then he had some difficulty actually convincing me to communicate with him. The man is an oaf and I cannot wait to see his own foolishness and stupidity get him killed.

I glance down at the steps that lead up into the castle, a bitter taste in my mouth. Once I ascend these steps I will be ignored not by just my parents, but all twelve-no, eleven now-of my brothers. No...they wouldn't ignore me. It would be worse. They'd give me one look filled with disdain and _then _ignore me. It was painful to be acknowledged and then deliberately ignored. They knew I was there, they always were fishing for a reaction, for my pain. I hated it. The look of disinterest and contempt was maddening, even now just thinking of the inevitable made my stomach churn! I wanted to escape, wanted to leave _all_ of this behind! I hated it!

But I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

"_Betray me and I'll kill you myself."_

Anna's words once again permeated my body. They iced over my frozen heart even more, cracking it and refilling it, making the icy fortress stronger through fear.

It was far too late now. I could not risk the possibility of Anna tracking me down with her ice-cold eyes that outdo my mother's own eyes by far. I did not wish for those disgusting eyes that fueled me with fear and hatred to be the last thing I see before I part from this God forsaken world.

What felt like hours in my mind was mere seconds in reality. The cogs in my brain spinning far faster than any clock could handle, moving faster than I even thought I could handle.

* * *

><p>I ascended the steps and entered the prison that I was forced to call home.<p>

I find myself in the vast room that greeted any who dared enter the castle that harbored the Westergaurd family within its walls. A wide staircase is the first thing one sees upon entering, the room itself lavishly decorated with only the finest of paintings and vases atop table surfaces. Only the finest of decor for the royal family.

I frown at the room, having no desire for the decorations nor the room itself. This room was forever a reminder to me that I was in a prison disguised as a castle.

There was really only two haven's for me in this prison: my room and the library. There none would even care to try to contact me. All they understood was that I studied there and did not wish to be disturbed. It was a sort of unspoken rule that developed over the years that I was not to be disturbed when in one of these rooms. But even then nobody even bothered contacting me outside of them, lest they be our servants.

My eyes fall back to the staircase in front of me as I notice a figure descending the stairs.

A man. Tall, short brown hair, glasses...

I immediately recognize the man as my brother, Severin. He and I rarely got along-despite being five years older than I as well as being a child of my father's second marriage-but these days he only greets me with a sour scowl. When we were boys he was the kindest of my twelve brothers, only to start ignoring me as my parents paid less and less attention. He would often call me childish names such as "the extra" or "the spare"-all very poor insults but they still sting even today, albeit faintly.

Severin pauses when he sees me, staring for a few seconds before greeting me with a familiar scowl, and he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. As he walks past me I hear a chuffing sound coming from him. I find myself tempted to reply with a retort but bite my tongue. Over the years I had learned not to raise my voice unless I wish to hear the screeching of my mother. Severin isn't even her actual son yet she wouldn't hesitate to bite my head off.

As I watch him walk away, a scowl formed on my face. It seems I'm slipping back into the routine where none of my family wishes to have anything to do with me. My only escapes now were the library and my room, but now I only wish to rest. Eighteen hours total on sea did nothing but tire me.

They had served us food on the ship already, so dinner was not an issue. With much haste I ascended the staircase despite any exhaustion I felt in my body. The faster I got to my room the sooner I could lay in bed and be engulfed by the dreamless sleep I had grown to enjoy.

Once I reached the floor that my room was on, I found myself slowing my pace. Three men stood in the hall, each of them one of my brothers.

The tallest of the three was Valter, a son from my father's first marriage. He is thirty years of age and already trusted with his own small army. It astounds me that our parents entrusted such responsibility on him. But I suppose they thought he was old enough, and given his skill in strategy I must admit he does seem fit for the job.

_Brute._

The second tallest was Ivar, born from my father's second marriage. Recently he had turned twenty-six, only three years older than I. Ivar is quite skilled at hunting, often taking part in hunts with members of the court or visiting royals. His shot with a bow and arrow is impeccable. Just last year he won an archery contest held by a neighboring kingdom.

_Show off._

The shortest of them-though still taller than I-was Arvid, born of my mother. He is only a year older than I, yet he has proven himself much more...important. He attends social gatherings quite often. In fact he would have attended the coronation of Arendelle's queen-such a pathetic woman-had he not already been socializing at our late brother's funeral!

_Disgusting._

I don't greet them, nor did they greet me-well, Arvid did, but was clearly uninterested in my return home. Even my brother born from my mother hardly wished to have anything to do with me. All he ever bothered to do was give me an off-handed 'Hello' or even just a grunt.

I walk on, not even returning the greeting to Arvid. Nothing they could say could cause me to talk to them-the only time we ever spoke was to keep up appearances. For six years they had ignored me-for two years three had pretended I didn't exist! It's six years too late for any of them to try and bond with me. I will never allow it.

My door is not far from where my brother's stood so I reach it quickly. With a grasp and turn of the handle I open the door. I disappear into my room quickly, locking the door and lean my back against it, my chest aching and head pounding. Hatred consumed me, the iced over hell that was my heart filled with it and pumping it through my veins. I hate this place so much...if only my plan could reach its end.

My eyes wander over to my bed, once again I was reminded of my tiredness. I straighten up and head over, only to stop halfway. I shift my gaze to the bed across from mine, the scowl from earlier reappearing. That bed hasn't been used in over three years yet it still remains. I remember trying to convince my parents to remove it to allow me more workspace but the answer was always the same: No.

That bed once cradled somebody as they slept, one that hasn't lived here in years. How long has it been since I'd last seen Henrick? I suppose it doesn't matter, after all he is the reason that I suffer. How pitiful it is to be the youngest twin. Always viewed as a clone, just somebody that wasn't wanted. I despise my brother for being born first, for stealing everything from me.

Had I been born first I could have been the one married to a beautiful woman from a neighboring kingdom, the ruler of a _country_. But no, he had to be born first. He had to be 'the original'.

Oh how they all adore him...how I was cast aside and treated like the unwanted child that never should have been. Did God truly mean to have me born? It feels more like a cruel joke he played with each passing day. Nothing was ever in my favor, not until the coronation. Perhaps the devil himself had put Anna on this Earth to pacify me? More likely she was put in this world to toy with me, pick at my brain from the first moment we met. How she consumed my thoughts...I still wish to wring her throat and watch her suffer. I would relish in it. I have killed once, why not kill again?

No. It is too soon for that, I know that.

Slowly, I make my way to the window and gaze down at the kingdom that will never be mine. How I hate it. For twenty-three years I've lived here. Not even the citizens cared for me, I was sure of it. I was just "the twin of Henrick", never once had they made me feel welcome. This country could burn to the ground for all I care, and I would watch it burn. They would cry for me to help them, they would plead for their Prince to save them. The thought of it makes me chuckle.

I move to my desk, tracing a finger along the edge of the wood. A gloved hand moves down and I grasp a handle of one of the drawers, pulling it open. Inside it was empty, at least that's what I wanted people to believe.

I grab a quill pen and hold it feather-end down, pushing the tip of it in the bottom of the drawer. As I do this, the false bottom pops up, revealing the vial that once held the poison that had killed my brother-that I used on him. Oh, how unfortunate that I didn't just poison my entire family. I could have become a king, changed this kingdom however I saw fit. But no...that would never do. This country wasn't worth the risk.

Any thoughts are put to a screeching halt when I hear a knock sound at my door.


End file.
